Loneliness and Company
by Zanaril
Summary: Close quarters can easily change how you feel about someone. Vaarsuvius/Zz'dtri and Inkyrius/Aarindarius
1. Loneliness and Company

Zz'dtri raised his head at the sound of a key turning in the lock, drawn out of his light trance. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't to see a familiar elf being shoved forward into the cell, the door then slammed shut once more.

"This is the price you pay for copyright violation!" shouted a voice through the door. "Enjoy your time with a fellow plagiarist."

"With the spoooooky drow!"

"Quiet, Phil."

Vaarsuvious brushed non-existent dust motes from red robes and turned to scowl unseen through the door at the two lawyers, before glancing towards the other elf.

Zz'dtri raised an enquiring eyebrow. "You too?"

Vaarsuvius scoffed. "They seized me and dragged me here, citing a certain 'Raistlin Majere'."

"Who?" The drow asked from his seat on the single narrow bench in the cell.

"I know of no such person anymore than you do." Vaarsuvius said dryly, turning away from the dark elf and walking over to the single barred window set in the stone. The elf gave the bars a tug, without much enthusiasm. They were completely solid.

"No way out. Already looked."

"I will make my own assessment of that, thank you" The red robed wizard replied sharply, going over to the door and peering through the small (also barred) hatch. "I take it this is an anti-magic cell...? Of course it is, since you would otherwise have wasted no time in enacting revenge for my previous victory over you."

"Not with Nale anymore."

"As if that makes any difference to one such as you; you went out of your way to be unfriendly even before you had revealed your true colours."

"Sorry."

"Excuse me?" Vaarsuvius turned to face the dark elf, raising an eyebrow in an incredulous expression. Zz'dtri shuffled over to one end of the bench, indicating for the other elf to sit down. Vaarsuvius remained standing.

"I was mean. I'm sorry." Zz'dtri tried again, meeting untrusting eyes. Vaarsuvius paused for a moment then accepted the offered seat, leaning back against the wall and closing weary eyes.

"And what, may I ask, has caused you to review your past behaviour towards me? Why act as you did at the time?"

"I was... nervous. You made me nervous."

Vaarsuvius's eyes opened again "What do mean by "made you ner-" and then the elf jumped, because Zz'dtri had moved and was now sitting much, much closer, their robes only just not touching. Vaarsuvius leant away from the dark face that was looking earnestly towards the elf's own.

"N- no! For one thing, I am already in a relationship - although it is uncertain as to whether it will... endure recent events - and for another I have no interest in pursuing romantic engagements at the current time!"

"Sorry." The dark elf lowered his gaze to the stone floor, shoulders slumped, and for a long time neither spoke.

Then "Just... been alone too long." he said, still not looking up. "Even before they brought me here."

A sigh. "I, too, must apologize then - maybe I was too harsh when first adressing you." Tentatively, Vaarsuvius placed an arm lightly around the other elf's shoulders, and didn't shy away when he leant into the embrace. "And.. maybe I partly understand how you feel; it's easy to be isolated, even when surrounded by others. Especially when surrounded be others."

"You have a family?"

Vaarsuvius sighed. "Yes... I had a loving mate and two children."

Zz'dtri looked up, and was startled to see tears running silently down the elf's face.

"Had?"

"T-they rejected me. I had to choose between them and what I knew I should do, and I made the right choice. But now they hate me for it."

Zz'dtri looked helplessly at the other elf, then did the only thing he could think of. He raised his head, and kissed Vaarsuvius. It was light, but it was purposeful.

Vaarsuvius froze. Then slowly, unsurely, the wizard leant into the kiss, returned it.

It was a long time before either of them pulled away.

***

"I knew this would happen if we put them in the same cell." Mr. Jones muttered, staring through the hatch in the door.

"Why, what are they doing? Can I have a look?" The other lawyer asked enthusiastically, trying to see around Mr. Jones' head.

"They're kissing and... doing other things." He said, shutting the hatch, which resulted in a disappointed sigh from his associate.

"What other things?"

"I'll tell you when you're older, Phil."

***

A slight breeze drifted though the barred window, catching a few strands of white hair. The elf shivered slightly, snuggling further into the arms of the warm being who lay next to him; a slight smile crossed dark lips, their owner deep in pleasant memories. The other elf, however, was not so restful. Features twisted into a frown, unpleasant memories crossed unbidden behind closed eyes. Finally, these dark spectres of the past became to much and with a gasp Vaarsuvius jerked awake and sat up, breathing heavily.

Zz'dtri opened bleary eyes. "Again?"

Vaarsuvius nodded, then shivered and replaced the dislodged cloak around bare shoulders; under the makeshift blanket of cloaks and robes they were both naked. The dark elf sat up too, stifling a yawn, then wrapped his arms protectively around the other's shoulders.

"Too many things I can't forget." Vaarsuvius sighed, leaning back and closing tired eyes. "I though it was bad before, when all I could focus on was how my magic had failed... how I'd failed. But now -" The elf trailed off, holding back a sob. Zz'dtri raised a hand, and gently touched the other's face.  
"Now all I can remember of is the fear in their eyes."

"They'd forgive you if they understood." He muttered, replacing the hand with lips.

"But I don't think they would." Vaarsuvius sighed again. "I made the decision to leave them long, long ago, even if I didn't realize at the time. I traded their love for my thirst for the arcane, then when I though I had finally proved my power, I expected it to be enough to replace actual devotion to my family." A slight, sad laugh "I abandon one thing for another all too readily, then expect forgiveness when it fails me. Look where I am now!"

Zz'dtri paused in the process of gently nibbling a pointed ear, then shrugged when Vaarsuvius made no indication to stop. Dark hands left their place around the other's shoulders to stroke down thin sides.

"I can't stay here, there's too many people who - who are depending on me, and not - ah!- not just my family." V turned a purple haired head towards Z'zdtri - tangled strands almost lilac in the low light - and buried a pained face in the side of his neck as his hands continued to move lower.

"Otherwise, I don't think the memories will ever go away." V murmured, twisting around to return the now fervent ministrations by locking lips.

"Don't have to trance." Zz'dtri said, pulling away momentarily "Just.. don't think."  
For the rest of the night the only sounds in the dark were the soft rustle of cloth and, occasionally, a soft sigh.

***

"Hey elveses! Breakfast time!" Phil chirped, knocking on the door with his free hand. He paused, then frowned in confusion when there was silence from within the cell. "Elveses?" He queried again, looking worriedly through the door hatch at the apparently empty cell.

"Aww, please don't have escaped, Mr. Jones will be really angry at me!" He hurriedly put the tray down and unlocked the cell door, fumbling with the keys in his haste.

Panicking, he poked his head round the door "Hello? Are you in h- oof!" and was knocked onto the floor by Zz'dtri's fist, both elves having been standing against the wall out of sight. Quickly, they dragged the unfortunate lawyer completely into the cell.

"Let me go!" Phil began struggling, prompting Varsuvius to sit on him while Zz'dtri tied his hands and feet tightly with strips of cloth torn from their cloaks. "I'm gonna tell!" The trussed up lawyer started whinging.

"Gag?" Zz'dtri queried, clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound, but Vaarsuvius indicated for him to step away and knelt down in front of the lawyer.

"Where are our spell books?" The red robed Elf asked.

"Not telling! Mr. Jones would get really, really mad at me!"

"We won't inform him that you told us of their location. However if you don't, _we_ will get mad at you." Phil glanced between the two of them. They met his gaze with cold eyes.

"They're in his the office on the next floor. But no-one else is allowed in there!"

"We'll take that chance." Vaarsuvius stood, picking up the dropped ring of keys. Both elves then walked out of the cell, shutting the door behind them. A key scraped in the lock.

"I recommend you remain quiet, otherwise your associate will discover our absence." Varsuvius shouted back as the two hurried away.

"Hey! Don't leave me alone in here! It's scary."

***

The rough stone corridor led them to a stairway, which led up to another corridor, but this one with a faded carpet covering the floor. Each elf went over to one side and began checking for a room that looked like an office. The third door Vaarsuvius came across lacked a window hatch, so the elf cautiously opened it a crack, peered in, then let out a sigh when it became apparent the room was empty and opened the door fully. Zz'dtri hurried over.

"Just cells on that side."

"This must be where he meant. We must depart here as soon as we are able, so begin searching the far side of the room while I look over here." With that, Vaarsuvius headed over to the large desk and, after a distasteful look at the anachronistic computer, began rummaging through the draws.

Zz'dtri started opening the metal cabinets along the opposite wall. The first few were full of files, but then he can across one which was locked.

"Keys! Any keys?"

Vaarsuvius looked around, then, spotting a small set of keys that had been dislodged in searching, tossed them over. Zz'dtri quickly ran through them until he found one that fit. He pulled the cabinet open to see a jumble of assorted items - and their spell books.

"Yes! Here!" He exclaimed grabbing the books as Vaarsuvius hurried over, then passing the other elf the unfamiliar one. He was gathering up the few scrolls that were also there, when suddenly an earsplitting siren started, startling both of them.

"Damnation! They must have discovered that idiot in the cell!" Vaarsuvius shouted over the noise, standing up and hurrying to the door. Zz'dtri scooped up the scrolls and quickly followed. Footfall could be heard in the distance, coming closer every second.

V grabbed a few of the scrolls and began flicking through them. "There has to be one here..."

***

Mr. Jones stood in the cell doorway and looked down disapprovingly at his associate "You had better hope we catch them, otherwise there'll be no TV time for a month."

"Aww, no fair!" The still tied up lawyer moaned.

Mr. Jones was about to reply when a guard jogged up to the cell. "Sir, I'm sorry to say we've searched the whole building. We're pretty confident they have left the site."

Mr. Jones scowled. "You had the mages use See Invisibility? They managed to access their spell books and scrolls before anyone sounded the alarm."

"Yes sir. They found nothing."

"Fine. Have the trackers search the surrounding area in case they left any tracks, but if nothing turns up by tomorrow we'll have to call it off. They'll have their spells back and they could be anywhere by then."

The guard saluted and left. Mr. Jones turned back towards the cell. "Your TV time is officially forfeit. And you can sleep in there tonight." With that, he turned sharply and exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

***

Some time later and several miles away - the invisibility spell having long worn off - the two wizards finally stopped in a small clearing. The jailhouse having disappeared over the horizon and the surrounding woods enclosing the small area, they finally felt that they could afford to rest. They lay back on the mossy ground, breathing in the quickly cooling air as the long shadows of evening deepened. Finally, it was Zz'dtri who broke the peaceful silence.

"And now you'll leave me."

Vaarsuvius look up and saw the dark elf sitting with his knees drawn up to his chin, face tilted upwards watching the first few stars begin to appear. The look on his face was that of heartbreak, and of long, endless loneliness.

"I wont leave you." Vaarsuvius replied, getting up and going over to sit beside the drow, not quite touching him.

"Will. Everyone does. Only bothered before because you couldn't leave."

"That's not at all true. I _do_ care about you, even if such feeling have only arisen in the past few days."

"But you will leave."

Vaarsuvius was about to protest this, but Zz'dtri pressed on, unusually vocal.

"You can't stay because there are people elsewhere who need you more than I do."

For once, Vaarsuvius was lost for words. After a few moments, the elf put a gentle hand under the drow's chin, causing him to turn to face the other elf, and said the only obvious thing to say.

"I love you."

Then to silence any further argument, Vaarsuvius kissed the surprised elf hard. After a moment's pause he returned the kiss, matching its initial intensity as their tongues met.

Slender hands pawed at robe ties, and Zz'dtri pulled Vaarsuvius towards him, arching and gasping as the kisses moved from his mouth along his jaw. Having finally managed to untie the fastenings, Vaarsuvius pulled the robes off of his thin shoulders, hands wandering fleetingly up and down his back, fingers flexing and grasping as red robes were discarded in a similar fashion.

Neither spoke, as nothing more that needed to be said could be done so with words.

***

Vaarsuvius closed the leather-bound book as the morning sun touched it's cover. Standing up, the elf checked that any spell components were within easy reach before going to stand next to Zz'dtri, who was doing the same.

"So, this is goodbye."

"Yes." the drow replied emotionlessly.

"For now." Vaarsuvius added with a smile, "And in future, who knows."

A rare smile touched Zz'dtri's lips. "I can wait." he said.

They kissed a final time, and then without another word, Vaarsuvius cast a Fly spell, rising effortlessly over the trees and up into the sky. Zz'dtri watched until the red speck was invisible even to his keen eyes.

He looked down, still smiling. "I can wait."

Without backwards glance he set off through the trees in the opposite direction. He had his own life to live.

And he _could _live it too, as long as he knew that somewhere, however distant, was someone who cared.


	2. Reasons Why

The six members of the Order of the Stick had been making their way through the same forest for several days, following a rough track that wound its way through the otherwise impenetrable trees. It was almost mid-day, and at its highest point the sun managed to seep through the upper canopy, casting dappled shadows across the ground, with small specks of light that danced in the dim light. Ahead of them, the dirt track widened and turned into cobbles and buildings lined the road, and here and there people were hurrying along at whatever tasks they were on. After the long stretch of wild terrain, civilization was a welcome sight.

"About time!" Roy exclaimed, coming to a halt and wiping sweat off his brow. "Do you reckon there's a tavern here?

"I 'ope so." Durkon said, clanking forward to stand next to Roy "I need som'thin' ta calm my nerves afta' all them trees."

"There's bound to be an inn here, at least. I'm just looking forward to sleeping in a bed tonight!" Haley said, striding forward. The rest of them followed suit.

A short while later and a squabble over rooms found the Order booked into an inn - with a tavern, much to Durkon's relief. Roy and the dwarf promptly dropped off any unneeded items then went to sample the local ale. Belkar followed close behind. Having spotted an archery shop on their way to the inn, Haley dragged Elan off to see if there was anything interesting. Vaarsuvius hung around for a bit to unpack, then after sorting through spell component to discern which ones needed restocking, set off in search of a magic shop.

***

The shop specializing in the arcane was small but well stocked, located away from the main road. After purchasing the needed spell components, Vaarsuvius browsed through the available scrolls, paying no attention as the door opened and another customer came in.

However when a familiar voice reached the elf's pointed ears, Vaarsuvius spun around in shock.

"Zz'dtri?"

The drow jumped, then a delighted smile replaced his initial look of surprise and he rushed over to embrace Vaarsuvius in a tight hug. Vaarsuvius returned the hug, also smiling widely.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon!"

"Me neither. Do you want to..?"

"I have a room at the local inn, if you're willing."

Zz'dtri smiled again and nodded, so Vaarsuvius picked up the bag of newly purchased spell components in one hand, clasped the drow's hand in the other, and led him out of the shop and back into the village.

***

Vaarsuvius followed Zz'dtri into the room, shutting the door behind them before putting the bag down next to the wall.

"Missed you" Zz'dtri murmured as the other elf sat down beside him on the bed, before locking lips passionately. Still kissing, Vaarsuvius lay back, pulling Zz'dtri down on top, before moving to kiss his neck.

"I missed your company too" Vaarsuvius said between kisses. "Where did you go after I left?"

"Just... traveled around" He replied, arching slightly as a hand brushed against him through his robe. V's other hand had already untied the cord around his waist, and was tugging the green robe off.

"Looked around for an adventuring party at first. Were none that wanted a wizard. Decided to see the world instead."

"I'm glad you did." V gasped, writhing as dark skinned hands groped under red robes before pulling them off completely.

"Hmm." Zz'dtri hummed in agreement.

***

"Found anything good?" Roy asked as Haley and Elan walked into the inn's tavern with a large bag. Haley put the bag down on the bar counter and fished around before pulling out a handful of arrows.

"Half price sale on enchanted arrows, would you believe it? Now I can burn people and freeze them at the same time, in addition to sticking arrows in them."

"Great. Well now you're back, we need to discuss where we're going next. Any idea where V is?"

"Out buying spell components, I think. Should be back by now, I'll check the rooms." Haley said, retreating out of the room towards the stairs.

She pausing outside the door before calling out "V? Are you there?" When there was no answer, she opened the door and poked her head in.

"We're planning wh- oh my god!" She stared in shock for a moment at the entwined figures, before hurriedly slamming the door shut again and leaning against the wall.

"Drat." V muttered scrambling up and pulling on the robes that had been lying on the floor before running out into the corridor, blushing furiously. Zz'dtri sighed, then got up and began pulling on his robes at a more leisurely pace.

"Miss. Starshine?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, V?!" Haley all but shouted, rounding on the abashed elf. V tried to regain some composure.

"I think that as obviou-"

"You're married."

"A fact I am well aware of."

"You can't... you can't just go around sleeping with anyone!"

"I assure you, its not at all like-"

"You haven't been doing this all the time I've known you, have you? What about in Azure City, when you were supposedly busy all the time "scribing spells" - were you actually out picking up partners?"

While Haley was ranting, Zz'dtri quietly opened the door and edged out into the corridor, unnoticed.

"Miss. Starshine, this isn't what it looks like!"

"Well it certainly looked like he had his-"

"Haley! Please just listen to me! This is more than that, we've had a relationship of sorts for some time. You're over-reacting."

"Well sorry if I'm just a bit shocked after walking in on my best friend in bed with a complete stranger... wait." She caught sight of Zz'dtri and her eyes widened.

"...He's that drow that's working for Nale!"

"_Was_ working for Nale, he's not anymore."

"Sorry V, I just... can't deal with this right now" Haley said, shaking her head and backing away towards the stairs. Vaarsuvius stared after her.

Zz'dtri hung his head and hugged his cloak around himself, then retreated back into the room.

"Zz'dtri?" Vaarsuvius went back into the room, to see the drow gathering up his possessions, head bent low.

"Sorry. I'll go now." The drow said softly, not looking up.

"What in the world are you apologizing for? If there's any blame to be laid, it lies with me for not anticipating their reactions."

"I cause problems." Zz'dtri said, looking up sadly before rising to his feet. Vaarsuvius stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on either shoulder, looking into the other's eyes earnestly .

"Listen to me Zz'dtri, you are not a problem and I certainly don't want you to leave." Vaarsuvius sighed. "I... I need to go and meet my party members, okay?"

Zz'dtri nodded wordlessly, and Vaarsuvius paused for one long moment before turning away, picking up the red cloak that was in a heap on the floor before hurrying away out of the room and down the corridor.

***

Vaarsuvius walked into the bar where the rest of the Order were waiting, adjusting the clasp of the hurriedly donned cloak. Durkon was sat next to Roy and Belkar had his furry feet propped up on the table, idly flicking a dagger back and forth between his fingers. Haley was already seated across the table next to Elan, pointedly looking away from the elf.

Roy glanced between them and raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

"Yes."

"It is."

"Well then." He cleared his throat, pulling towards him one of the maps scattered across the table. "We're currently here" He pointed to a unremarkable place in a large area of green. "And the next nearest village is a good ten days walk away because the path winds around these mountains here" He pointed to the map again.

"However, Haley's been asking around and there's apparently a small pass across the mountains that, as luck has it, is accessible at this time of year. If we take it we can cut our journey down to five days or less - weather permitting - and instead of going to Crag's End, we can go to Ivyleaf, which will take us on a much more direct route south."

Vaarsuvius began to fidget.

"Once we get there we can restock and purchase horses - the road is a lot more major after that, so it will be easier going. Assuming we make good time, we can expect to make it to the dessert in a little over a fortnight. Any questions?"

"Maybe V can give us some advice. This_ is_ the Elven Homeland after all." Haley said, still avoiding meeting the elf's eyes.

"Advice? Oh, well..." V paused for a moment, indecision playing across worried features. "If you asked me... I'd say we would be better off forgetting about going to Ivyleaf and making our way to Crag's End. If people don't use the pass, there's a good reason for it and it would be better we take the long route rather than taking what may be a shortcut, but may also result in us being lead astray, costing us more than the additional time that we would take going around the mountains."

"That's your final opinion?" Roy asked uncertainly.

"That it is."

"Well... I suppose you know the terrain better than any of us. It's settled; we'll need to stock up on extra supplies for a longer journey, but if we push the pace, I suppose it's only five days lost." He still looked doubtful.

"Unless anyone else has anything to say?"

"Yes." Haley said so sharply that Elan jumped slightly. "I think we _should_ go over the pass. It's well used at the moment, and more than one person recommended it. What's more, Ivyleaf seems to be a much busier town than Crag's Edge - the merchants I spoke to were all headed there - and that means we're much more likely to be able to get horses and any other gear we'll need further on."

Roy looked down thoughtfully, tapping the map lightly with a calloused finger. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Haley, V. It seems a much better option." Roy then looked up, smiling.  
"Right then group, get whatever further supplies you need today, because we'll be setting off first thing tomorrow morning. And get a good night's sleep!"

The various members of the Order got up from the table, and Haley rose quickly, making for the door. Vaarsuvius started to go after her, before realizing it was ill advised, and instead turned to head back up the stairs.

***

Haley wasn't sure where she intended to go, she just wanted to go _somewhere_ out of the way of everyone else while she worked out what she should do. She was somewhat angry and certainly disappointed at her friend, but knew that unless the elf wanted her advice, Vaarsuvius would brush of any inquiries with that formal, aloof mannerism the elf resorted to when bothered.

But mostly, Haley was worried. She knew she had overreacted, but while Vaarsuvius had never been very forthcoming with personal information, they been friends long enough that Haley recall the V mentioning small details about the elf's family, always with a fond smile crossing thin lips. If V had spontaneously begun a new relationship, something significant had happened that Haley had missed.

In her musings, her feet had led he to a street that she recalled having a small tavern. It would be somewhere to sit and think, and if that failed, a way to temporarily quiet her misgivings.

She entered the tavern and crossed over to the bar. It wasn't until after she had sat down and ordered a drink that her eyes adjusted to the lower light enough for her to notice who else was there, also intent on drowning his sorrows.

***

Vaarsuvius poked a head round the door.

The room was empty.

"Drat."

***

"What are you doing here?!"

Zz'dtri looked up from his ale and scowled. "Drinking. What are you doing?"

"Trying to come up with a way of convincing Vaarsuvius that any relationship with you is a bad idea." Haley said glaring at him

"Don't remember asking your opinion." He muttered, then resumed staring into his drink.

"I'm V's friend, I'm not going to sit around and let this happen. V's married you know."

"I know"

"And has a loving family."

"Had."

"...What?" Haley stared at him.

Zz'dtri looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't tell you?" He smirked.

"What's happened to V's family?!"

"If you weren't told, there was a reason. I won't say."

Haley though over this silently for a few minutes before speaking again. "Fine then. Tell me what in the world led you to meeting again, much less not trying to kill each other."

"Got arrested by the lawyers and put in the same cell as me. I apologized for before. We talked." He paused to take a swig of ale. "Managed to escape together and went our separate ways, until now. That's it."

"And V confided in you about something important but didn't tell me?" Haley said incredulously.

"Needed to tell someone, I suppose."

"And what about you?"

"About me?"

"What happened to the whole 'Evil opposite' thing? Why the change of heart?"

The drow looked away. "Was just lonely, ok? No one cared about me before. Was just shunned, assumed to be evil."

"You're not evil?"

"Well, not that much." He said with slight smirk.

"Then why'd you join Nale's group?"

He shrugged. "Only one who would hire me."

"Oh. Still, why V?"

"I told you. Only person in a long time who has cared about me, who will stay with me. I needed a friend."

Haley frowned. "But you're more than a friend to V."

He shrugged "V already had friends. Suppose I had to be something more."

Haley was still frowning slightly. Then she sighed and stood up, leaving her drink half finished on the counter. "I think I need to talk to V." She paused, halfway to the door, and looked back. "Er... bye." She said, before continuing out into the street.

As Haley turned onto the main road she saw a familiar red robed figure approaching. Vaarsuvius spotted Haley, and after a moments hesitation, headed towards her. Haley stopped where she was and crossed her arms as the wizard pulled to a halt in front of her, looking around nervously.

"You're looking for Zz'dtri." she said

"Er, I am. You know where he is?"

"Yes, but first we're having a talk."

For a moment V appeared to be considering running, and then asked resignedly "You want to talk right here?"

"No. Let's go back to the inn. I need another drink for this."

***

A few minutes later and they were both seated in the tavern, Haley with a glass and V, having declined a beverage, nervously fiddling with a beer mat. Haley took a sip from her drink before addressing the elf.

"You know I'm always here if you need somebody to talk to."

Vaarasuvius looked uncertainly at the rogue. "What is this about?"

"V, you didn't tell me something had happened to your family."

Vaarsuvius paled. "You talked to Zz'dtri, he told you... what did he _tell_ you??"

"Nothing specific, once he found out I had no idea what he was talking about. V, this has to have been something recent, what on earth could have happened to break you and Inkyrius up?"

"Nothing that I wish to talk about."

"But something bad _has_ happened."

The elf's silence was an answer enough.

"Fine. Maybe it is none of my business, but your relationship with Zz'dtri _is_, not least of all because pretty soon someone's going to notice him hanging around, and more likely than not they'll think he's still working for the Linear Guild."

V sat still, head hung.

"Firstly, I want to hear your side of the story, because something he said worries me."

Vaarsuvius looked up, an eyebrow raised. "The first day we made camp after we reached the mainland I was accosted by those two lawyers and taken to a jail. I was thrown in the same cell as him, and while I was initially hostile, he admitted that his prior behavior was due to him having feelings for me. We... I was held there a few days before we managed to escape. He seemed to think that now we were free I would no longer be interested in continuing out relationship, but I convinced him otherwise before leaving to return here. I told him I loved him."

"And do you?"

V was taken aback. "I..."

"More than you loved Inkyrius?"

"I... no." V looked away again. "But Inkyrius no longer loves me."

"And you think Zz'dtri does?"

"I presume so, why else would he be interested in me?"

"Maybe because you're the only person who has paid any positive attention to him, the closest thing he has to a friend. Which is all he really wants V."

V met Haley's eyes, suddenly angry "Oh? Then why does he continue to have a romantic relationship with me?"

"Because it's what _you_ want, to replace Inkyrius. You're cleverer than me V, if I can see it must be obvious to you."

"No. I love him and he returns the affection."

"No, you just want to sleep with him and he's going along with it because it's the only way he knows to get your attention."

At that, Varsuvius stood furiously. "You're wrong. You've got it wrong! You do not know anything about this and I don't have to listen to you!" With that the wizard stormed out of bar, small wisps of pink flame rising from clenched fists.

Haley watched her friend go in despair, not knowing where to _start_ beginning to repair the negative emotions that lay heavy in the air.

She ordered another drink.

***

After having taken a few steps away from the inn, Vaarsuvius stopped and sighed deeply, loosening clenched fists and raising one hand to run the fingers through purple hair. Haley was wrong. Haley had to be wrong.

...Right?

The elf was no longer so certain. The main concern at the moment was finding Zz'dtri, because Vaarsuvius wouldn't be able to bear it if he left in the meantime thinking he was unwanted. Which he well might.

Vaarsuvius pondered where he could have gone. Back to the magic shop? He could have wandered along one of the footpaths into the surrounding forest, in which case it would be nearly impossible to find him unless he can back. Vaarsuvius looked around, at a complete loss at what to do.

"He's in a small tavern on the third street on the right from here."

Vaarsuvius jumped and spun around to see Haley standing there holding a half empty glass.

"I thought you thoroughly disapproved of our relationship." The elf said coldly.

"I do." Haley replied in a equally icy tone. "But I did say I'd tell you. And besides, if I don't you'll just run around worrying for the next few hours, and that won't help anyone." Haley turned to go back into the inn. "Just remember what I said. Don't make the wrong decision, V."

The elf was already running off along the road.

At the third street Vaarsuvius slowed down, looking around for the tavern. One door was open, a small sign propped up against the wall beside it. The elf went over and peered into the shade. "Zz'dtri?"

A pair of silver eyes looked up. Their owner smiled weakly as the other elf walked over, pulled up a bar stool and sat beside him, elbows resting on the counter. Returning the smile, Vaarsuvius gently placed one hand over the one of his that wasn't clutching an empty glass. The drow's other hand then left the glass to take hold of V's, which the drow looked down at distractedly, stroking the palm with dark fingers. "Your friend came in here."

"I know." V replied. "She didn't upset you did she?"

Zz'dtri shook his head "I'm fine."

Uncertain of what to say next V remained quiet, and for a few minutes they simply sat in a companionable silence, the only noise the occasional clink of glass on wood from other customers. Then unusually, Zz'dtri spoke first. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yes. Yes, I'd like that" Vaarsuvius replied, looking up to meet his eyes and smiling again. Then they stood and, still linking hands, headed out of the door.

***

They had been walking for some time now, following one of the narrower trails at a casual pace, musing over various anecdotes from each of their pasts and enjoying the musky scent of the surrounding forest. They came to a small clearing, the ground covered in thin grass, and sat down to rest, leaning their backs against a tree.

Then Vaarsuvius asked. "Do you love me?"

Surprised at the sudden question, Zz'dtri took a moment before answering it. "I... think I do."

"Think?"

"Don't have much to compare with. You're only person I've known for a long time."

"But what do you see in me? There's countless other people out there, many of whom undoubtedly are more pleasant company that myself."

At that, Zz'dtri leaned over and snuggled into the other elf's shoulder. "I enjoy your company." he said, grinning. "I also think you're clever. But rather than thinking less intelligent people are useless, you do actually seem to care about them. Even if you find them annoying."

"I've been exceptionally unkind to some of my allies in recent months."

"But you _try_ to be nice. And when you're not, you regret it afterwards."

Vaarsuvius sighed. "Recently I think maybe I should have been trying harder. Tell me... do you think there's any long term possibility for our relationship?"

"Don't see why not." He shrugged slightly. "Will always be problems, being what we are. But I certainly have strong feelings for you.  
"I also find you attractive, of course" he said, stealthily edging a hand closer.

"And I do too, on both counts" Vaarsuvius replied. And then the elf jumped, feeling a hand stroke up one inner thigh, having worked its way into the red robes.

V turned to see him grinning once again and smirked. "Two can play at that game" the elf said and rolled over onto his lap, catching his other hand playfully. Vaarsuvius brought the hand up and kissed it, before twisting an agile tongue between his fingers. Zz'dtri tilted his head back and moaned softly, but as if not to be outdone, he began to move his other hand again, this time upwards.

Vaarsuvius laughed, and kissed him passionately.

***

The sun was now lower in the sky, and the air was getting cooler, the shadows that stretched across the two resting figures deepening.

"We always end up outside, don't we." Vaarsuvius remarked, playing with a strand of white hair.

"Or in a cell." Zz'dtri replied

"I think I'd much rather be out here."

"No one to disturb us."

"Haley means well. She just has trouble accepting some things are none of her business."

"Could be worse." He raised his head to grin at his lover. "Could have been following us."

"If she was, I'm sure she left in a hurry some time ago." V mused, before gently kissing those dark lips.

They lay entwined for some time more, until Zz'dtri said "Should go back now."

"We're going to have to explain this to them. I don't want you getting hurt because of a misunderstanding."

"Think they'll listen?"

"If they put up with that psychotic Halfling they've got no grounds to reject you." Vaarsuvius said, untangling their legs and standing up. Zz'dtri caught his robe when it was tossed towards him and pulled it on reluctantly, then went to retrieve his shoes from the other side of the clearing.

***

The two elves slowed down as they approached the inn.

"I think maybe I should speak to them first." Vaarsuvius said uncertainly as they entered the hallway, letting go of Zz'dtri's hand to peer through the adjacent doorway that led into the tavern. Then came the sound of footsteps on the stairs and the clank of armor, and Vaarsuvius spun around to see Roy staring in recognition at the drow, Durkon still climbing down the steps behind him.

"What the hell!" Roy exclaimed, moving into a combat stance and reaching for his sword.

"Sir Greenhilt, it's-" Vaarsuvius started, but Zz'dtri had raised his hands defensively and Roy, thinking he was about to cast a spell, stepped forward and punched him squarely in the face. While Zz'dtri stumbled back clutching his nose, Roy brought his sword in front of him and advanced on the drow, raising the greatsword above his head.

"No stop! …Fireball!" Before Roy could bring his sword down, he was struck in the side by a blistering heat and doubled over, gasping.

"Vaarsuvius!" Haley had run out of the bar having heard the commotion, with a wide-eyed Elan following closely behind. Vaarsuvius rushed over to Zz'dtri to make sure he was okay, ignoring Haley's shout.

"V, you attacked Roy!"

"Well he attacked Zz'dtri!" Vaarsuvius shot back, glaring at her.

"What else did you think he'd do?"

"Not sneak up behind us, for one!"

"What is going on here?" Roy said, staring at the two elves and then at Haley. While they were arguing Durkon had moved over to him Roy and healed his burnt side, and the Fighter was now standing up straight again, sword held ready by his side.

"V has been… what's the phrase? Fraternizing with the Enemy."

"He is not the enemy any more!" V said exasperatedly.

"But he's part of the Linear Guild, isn't he? Durkon, what are you doing?" The dwarf had gone over to Zz'dtri and was assessing the damage to his nose.

"I dinne know wha' is going on either, but 'e's not attackin' us and ye did hit 'im."

"Left after taken by the lawyers." Zz'dtri said, wincing as the dwarf prodded his nose.

"It's not broken lad, jus' badly swollen."

"But how do we know he's not just pretending he's not still working for Nale? He's evil isn't he?" Roy asked.

Belkar chose that moment to wander into the hallway and looked around him. "What did I miss" he sniffed the air and smirked "…and who's been getting some?"

"I think that answers both your concerns." Vaarsuvius said irritably.

Roy gawped at the Halfling "…Wait, what?" Then it dawned on him and he turned to look at the two mages, who were now holding hands. "_Oh._"

"Aww!" Elan piped in, earning him a sharp nudge from Haley.

"I'm still not sure I'm happy with having him hanging around though." Roy said.

"Not that it matters, since we're leaving here tomorrow." Haley pointed out.

"Actually" Vaarsuvius said nervously "I was wondering if he might travel with us, at least for some way of the journey." Zz'dtri looked surprised.

"What! You-" Haley started, but Roy cut her off.

"That's not a bad idea actually. We'll be able to keep an eye on him, make sure he's not reporting to Nale about what we're doing."

"Not working for Nale."

"Then there's nothing to worry about, is there?" Roy said to the drow. "Now lets get out of the hallway, it's too cramped." He said, making his way into the bar, Durkon following behind. Vaarsuvius and Zz'dtri started up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Haley asked sharply.

"To trance. _Just_ trance." The elf said, both of them then disappearing up the stairs without another word.

"What's the matter Haley?" Elan asked confused, as they headed back into the bar.

Haley sighed "I'll explain later."

Belkar was left alone, having been ignored by everyone else. "Why does no one ever answer my questions?" he asked the empty air, before sighing and going back to his ale.

***

Vaarsuvius slowly surfaced from myriad of memories to see a pair of silver eyes inches away, watching.

"Good morning." Zz'drti said as the other elf blinked bemusedly a few times.

Vaarsuvius closed the small gap between them to brush the other's lips with a light kiss. "Good morning to you, too. You were watching me?"

"No bad memories. Not like before." Zz'dtri said twirling a purple lock of hair between his fingers.

A delighted smile spread across the elf's face. "No…. I suppose they're finally gone." Vaarsuvius said in surprise, snuggling into the drow's arms and hugging him closer. "You kept them away."

Zz'dtri sighed contentedly. "Will always keep them away."

"You _are_ happy to travel with the party, aren't you? I should have consulted you before asking."

"Happy to. Get to be together longer."

They lay there tangled together under the blankets for a few more cozy minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet of early morning. Then, stifling a yawn, Vaarsuvius sat up and stretched, before slipping out from under the covers and untangling the red robes from the pile of clothes on the floor. Zz'tri watched sleepily.

"Er… there's something else I forgot to mention." The elf said, pulling on the robes.

Zz'dtri propped himself up on one elbow, causing the blankets to slide off his chest. "Oh?"

"Where were going next, Ivyleaf, it's where I used to… it's where my mate lives."

Zz'dtri was silent for a while, just watching as Vaarsuvius began sorting through spell components. "Will be ok." He said eventually, expressionlessly, before finally moving to get dressed.

***

Down in the tavern, Belkar was working his way through a large plate of bacon and eggs, while trying to ask Haley about their newest traveling companion.

"So this Zeeditty guy _was_ working for Nale but isn't now?" the Halfling said, spewing food everywhere.

Haley carefully edged away from him "Apparently."

"But Ears knows him somehow? Like _knows_ knows? I though he was married."

"V _is_ married." Haley muttered into her coffee.

"Wait, does this mean Vaarsuvius is a girl, or are they both-"

"Not your business." Zz'dtri said, walking over with a bowl of cereal, Vaarsuvius following behind him.

They sat down next to each other at the far end of the table and started on their breakfasts. Haley raised an eyebrow. "You seem to have made it our business." Zz'dtri ignored her pushed a few bran flakes around in his bowl.

But Vaarsuvius replied "You're the one who insists on getting involved."

"Me? I'm not the one who decided to pick up a romantic interest along the way."

"I am not arguing this over with you again. Besides, what is the idiot bard to you if not that?"

Haley was getting angry now. "That's a completely different situation and you know it. Elan's a valuable member of our team rather than just a useless deadweight."

Now it was Vaarsuvius' turn to raise an eyebrow. "Are we both referring to the same person?"

Belkar snickered. "Ooh, burn."

"I can fight." Zz'dtri said resolutely. "No scimitars anymore though." He mused.

"We'll see." Haley said.

Before she could elaborate further, Roy approached the table and addressed the four of them. "Ok people, Durkon's recharged his spells for today, so we're leaving in ten minutes." He turned to Zz'dtri "I'm somewhat surprised you didn't make a run for it in the night, drow."

"Why would I?" the elf asked defensively.

"Well, just make sure you don't slow us down. Remember everyone, outside and ready to go in ten minutes!" he said, before walking away.

***

Five of seven were waiting in the road in from of the inn, their breath misting in the early morning air. After a few more minutes, the two remaining members of the Order cane out of the inn to join them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys! Haley insisted on rechecking our room incase she'd dropped any gold somewhere." Elan said cheerfully.

"There was a silver piece behind the wardrobe that we would have missed otherwise." Haley said, strapping her bow across her back in easy reach. There was a collective rolling of eyes from everyone else present.

"Well enough dawdling" Roy said, starting off down the road, everyone else falling in step behind him.

"Onwards, to Ivyleaf!"


	3. While the Cause is Away

A frantic knocking sounded against the ivory door of the tower, a knock which soon turned into a full on hammering and was accompanied by a worried voice. "Aarindarius?! Are you here?! Please, please be here..." A few seconds later, the large door swung inwards and said wizard poked his head out, only to be assaulted by a sobbing elf. He stared down at the head of green hair that was buried into the front of his robes, trying to assess the situation.

"Inkyrius! What in the world has happened that's led you to trying to knock down my door?" He gently pried the baker's arms from around his waist, then put an arm around the sobbing elf and steered them both back into the tower and into a drawing room off the side of the main hall.

"Yes, yes, whatever it is you just cry it out while I get you something to drink." He said, seating the elf down on the sofa and hurrying away.

He returned a few seconds later with a teapot and two large mugs. Sitting down on the sofa beside the other elf, he handed over a mug of strong tea, half of which Inkyrius gulped down in one go. But it had the desired effect because the previously uncontrollably sobs had calmed down to a quiet sniffling, although the elf's hand were still shaking.

"Now, tell me what the problem is."

"There's a dead dragon on my lawn." Inkyrius blurted out.

"What? "Aarindarius blinked in surprise, and then laid a hand gently on the other elf's arm. "Please, calm down and start from the beginning."

Inkyrius nodded and took a few deep breaths before continuing. "It started about an hour or so after the – the children got back from kindergarten. Can you believe they'd made yet another macaroni picture of-? Anyway, we - we'd just had lunch and while I was clearing up they'd gone out to play in the garden. Then suddenly there was a loud crashing noise, and they began s-screaming. So I ran outside and there was a dragon, sitting on the remains of the fence, and it had – had picked them up in its claws and it was hanging them upside-down. Not d-doing anything in particular to them, just sitting there, w-watching them scream and – and s-struggle."

At this point Inkyrius broke down into tears again prompting Aarindarius to put an arm tentatively around the elf's heaving shoulders until he was able to continue.

"It was them the dragon caught sight of _me_. It dropped my children – and t-they were at least twenty feet up in the air at the time – and it knocked me over and pinned me down as if I were just an insect to it, then it lowered its head towards me and spoke, said "So this is the best its mate can do. Watch carefully, elf, this is the price of taking my family from me." It then picked me up, held me against the tree and used a spell to stick some bits of wood from the fence through my hands and feet, pinning me there. It spent a few minutes spewing acid everywhere and knocking the cottage down. I tried reasoning with it, pleading with it, but - but it ignored me. It w-was turning its attention back on us, when su-suddenly a wizard appeared out of nowhere and began fighting it, then turned into a d-dragon to kill it." Inkyrius started sniffling again.

"Shh." Aarindarius muttered in what he hoped was a comforting way, hugging the elf who was now crying into his shoulder, the half drunk tea forgotten. "It's okay now."

"No it's not!" Inkyrius said, pulling away suddenly and sitting up straight "The wizard who appeared was an elf, d-dressed in black, all glowing eyes and fangs. After defeating the dragon, the elf landed and – and it was Suvie!"

For a moment Aarindarius seemed to consider asking a question, but after refilling the mug from the teapot and pushing it back into the elf's hands, he simply indicated to continue.

"I tried to talk to Vaarsuvius, but was ignored apart for being freed from the tree. Instead Suvie went over to the dead dragon and reanimated it, then cast some spell on it – no idea what, but even I could tell it was powerful. They flew up in the air and talked, and then the dragon's head was destroyed.

"Vaarsuvius flew down and I – it seems so stupid now, but I picked up a stick and waved it around, like I could actually defend us with it. I thought Suvie was possessed or something. But then we argued and - and – and it turned out that my Vaarsuvius h-had made a d-deal with Fiends! We argued a b-bit more, and then Vaarsuvius f-flew off and disappeared. I carried our children down into the village and took them to the healers – they b-both had broken legs from when the dragon dropped them. The healer gave th-them something to put them unconscious while she fixed their legs, s-said it would be a while before they woke up, so when I was sure they were going to be okay I ran over h-here to see you."

Aarindarius remained silent for a moment turning the information over, before asking "Do you know where Vaarsuvius went?"

Inkyrius gave a choked laugh. "Of course not. As usual Suvie didn't think in necessary to tell me. Did mention having to find someone though."

"I could try to contact-"

"N- no! No." The elf sighed. "I... I don't think I have anything to say at the moment."

Aarindarius nodded. "Understandable. You are alright, aren't you? Being attacked by a dragon... isn't something most people are well equipped to deal with."

"I've had my injuries healed. I'm fine."

Aarindarius studied the other elf's face carefully; the baker looked anything but fine. But he didn't press the subject. "Do you and the children need somewhere to stay?"

"I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Nonsense! You know you're always welcome here."

"If you're sure."

Aarindarius leaned over and placed a hand on the other elf's arm."Inkyrius, I'm happy to lend assistance in any way I can."

"And I appreciate it. Thank you." Inkyrius wiped a few tears away with a green sleeve and stood up awkwardly. "I should be getting back to the healers."

Aarindarius stood too, and then led the other elf back onto the hallway, opening the large front door. As Inkyrius started down the steps, Aarindarius said "I was sincere about offering you a place to stay. Not to scare you, but I think it would be also be safer."

Inkyrius looked uneasy. "I suppose so. Again, thank you." the elf said, before hurrying away down the road and disappearing into the trees. Aarindarius watched until the baker was out of sight, then closed the door and leant against it.

A dragon? Vaarsuvius making deals with _Fiends_? Aarindarius wondered at what on earth could have led to these events, and had half a mind to try contacting his apprentice right then. The purple-haired elf had always been ambitious, but had never seemed to type to treat with dark powers... He shook his head. If this was true, he doubted the younger wizard would care for his meddling. Not that he wouldn't, he thought as he ascended the stairs to his study to prepare a scrying spell.

However, as he entered the room a slight smile was crept across his face –one which he quickly suppressed. But it was enough for him to realise guiltily that, despite the macabre circumstances, he was cheerful. Maybe it was the welcome break in monotony, but more likely, it was the prospect of a certain green haired elf coming to stay.

***

Inkyrius carefully stood up, finally certain the children were soundly trancing. After tucking the covers around them, the elf tiptoed towards the door.

"They're brave." Inkyrius said, backing out into the corridor and pulling the door closed until only a thin slice of the darkened room could be seen. "Braver than me it seems; I don't think I'm going to be able to trance for a while."

Aarindarius gave a sympathetic look, "They're also exhausted. So are you by the looks of it."

The other elf shrugged "Thanks again for letting us stay here."

"It's no problem. Really." The wizard started towards the stairs, motioning for the other elf to follow. "You look like you need a drink. Perhaps something a little stronger than tea this time."

Back in the drawing room, Aarindarius rummaged around in one of the cabinets, pulling out a mostly-full bottle of wine and two glasses. He flopped down onto the sofa next to the baker and poured each of them some wine then took a large sip out of his own glass. Inkyrius gazed down at the red liquid.

"Do you think Vaarsuvius is okay?" The elf asked suddenly, causing Aarindarius to choke on his wine.

"I mean, maybe I over-reacted." Inkyrius said distractedly as the wizard coughed into his robe sleeve. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to judge. Maybe Vaarsuvius _did_ do everything out of purely selfless intent." The elf took a nervous gulp of wine.

"Then why leave rather that stay with you?" Aarindarius said wheezily.

"Because I as good as told Suvie to!" the baker exclaimed. "I shouted, wouldn't listen to the other side of the story!"

"You acted as anyone else would have in the same situation."

"Anyone else would have thanked their rescuer, not driven them away. Especially when it cost that person so much."

"What happened today is not your fault."

"No, but it wasn't Vaarsuvius' fault either that a dragon suddenly decided we were easy prey!"

Aarindarius looked uncomfortable. "Inkyrius... don't you find it a bit strange that a dragon not only targeted _your_ family specifically, but that Vaarsuvius found out about it in time to contact and make a deal with someone from the lower planes?"

The elf raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying? That Vaarsuvius had met the dragon before?"

"I'm saying that the dragon probably attacked you as revenge for something Vaarsuvius did."

The baker gave a slight snort of laughter. "Suvie left to learn more about magic, not to slay dragons!"

"Your mate is currently part of an adventuring party. Dragon slaying is certainly part of such a group's agenda."

The baker stared blankly at the wizard, and then slumped back against the cushions, eyes shut. "So Vaarsuvius though to tell you but not me? How long have you known? What _else_ do you know about my _mate_ that I haven't been informed of?"

Aarindarius frowned slightly. "Nothing. At least nothing that has arisen during the last six years, since Vaarsuvius hasn't contacted me either. I used a Scrying spell earlier today after you left."

"And did that let you find out where Suvie is? Did you find out if...?"

"From what I could tell, it was by the sea, possibly an island. From what vegetation there was, I'd guess it's somewhere in this continent, although I might be wrong. You still care, don't you."

"One event is hardly enough to undo many happy years." But the elf looked uncertain. "It's hard to know how to feel."

"If you want my opinion..." the wizard hazarded "you never seemed that close."

"We certainly disagreed over what was important."

"Married people _do_ argue. It doesn't mean the relationship if a failure." Aarindarius added hurriedly.

"You're switching sides now; you were right the first time. We didn't argue – we hardly talked at all! If I hadn't put my foot down over the issue, Vaarsuvius would have been reading spell books at the dinner table."

"Really? Vaarsuvius always struck me as excessively verbose."

"I don't count having arcane theory babbled at me as us talking. Shame neither of our children took an interest in magic; maybe that would have prompted Suvie to actually take some responsibility in bringing them up."

"Surely you don't mean that."

"You of all people should know how reclusive Vaarsuvius can get. Did... did you see how Vaarsuvius looked? Were there any fangs? Glowing eyes, black robes?"

Aarindarius shook his head. "Apart from being in need of a haircut, I couldn't see any visable indication of fiendish dealings."

"Well, that's progress I suppose." Inkyrius said, draining the glass of wine.

To that, Aarindarius had no reply. Instead he poured each of them some more drink, and they both settled down to a night of contemplative silence.

***

Inkyrius bolted out of a trace as a scream tore through the air, which was followed by loud crying. Another voice joined in as the elf child's sibling also awoke. Inkyrius scrambled up from the sofa, having been resting against Aarindarius' shoulder, barely noting the impromptu sleeping arrangement. The baker ran out the room towards the stairs leading up, leaving Aarindarius to blink sleepily at the numerous empty bottles on the table in front of him. The older elf brushed a tangle of lilac hair out of his face before standing, only to stumble slightly. He caught the table for balance, and then headed unsteadily towards the door.

By the time Aarindarius reached the next floor the crying had quietened down, which he thanked the Elven gods for because his head currently felt like it had been run over by a dragon. Possibly two dragons. He looked around the door and saw Inkyrius perched on the bed, arms around the two children who were both sobbing, muttering comfortingly to them. The lamp on the bedside table was casting a dim yellow light, giving Inkyrius' soft features a golden glow. The wizard felt his mouth go dry.

Seeing him, Inkyrius looked up. "I'll spend the rest of the night in here."

Aarindarius nodded forcing back the lump in his throat and trying to think through the dreamy haze of elvish liquor. "Err... d'you want me to stay?"

"I'll be fine."

Aarindarius nodded mutely, backing out of the room. He went down the stairs again, collected up the empty bottles, and took them into the kitchen, where he ran the tap and splashed cold water onto his face. The cold shock helped clear his mind, but the emotions remained, as heavy as ever.

He turned the tap off and ran an unsteady hand distractedly through his hair. If only it were Inkyrius' hair...

No.

He brought his hand down hurriedly and clenched it, nails biting into his palm. That wasn't helpful and it certainly wasn't appropriate. Whatever happened with Vaarsuvius and Inkyrius' relationship, he shouldn't be one to drive a wedge between them. Resignedly, he headed for his room, intending to get a few hours trancing to help organise his thoughts before he made any decisions he might regret.

All the while a small voice insisted that this that the _ideal_ time to act, that the other elf needed emotional support and now more than ever would accept it. He ignored the voice, pushing it to the back of his mind, but it would not be silenced.

***

A small picture frame was lying face down on the floor amidst the debris, its wooden frame splintered and the stand snapped off. Inkyrius reached down and picked it up, then turned it over.

It was a child's drawing, four figures portrayed in enthusiastic crayon lines, two tall, two small. The elf traced a finger over the red and purple one, careful not to get cut on the broken glass, and then slipped the drawing out of the frame, folded it, and put in a trouser pocket.

Aarindarius chose that moment to appear through the doorway to an adjacent room, a couple of cardboard boxes floating along behind him. Inkyrius placed the empty frame back on the remains of the mantelpiece. The green haired then elf closed the box full of books from the now half empty bookshelf, many of which had charred covers.

"That's everything." Inkyrius said, trying and failing to lift the heavy box.

"Here." Aarindarius said, levitating it along with the others. "You're leaving those?" He indicated the remaining books.

"They're just spell books and such. You can have them if you want."

Aarindarius took one and flicked through it disinterestedly, finding only a few low-level spells and research notes. But he pulled up a new box and started packing them anyway; if they were left here they'd only end up getting soaked when it rained. Kyrie turned away and walked out into the garden.

Aarindarius followed after a minute or two, stepping over a black scaled tail to reach the centre of the lawn where he dropped the boxes in a neat stack. He looked back at the gleaming scales thoughtfully. "Do you know the tanner?"

"Enarius? Yeah, why?"

"Any idea if he uses dragon hide?"

"I see where you're going with this." Inkyrius said. "Probably, I'll check next time I go that way. I've see weirder stuff in his shop window."

"Oh? Like what?" the wizard asked.

"Troll hide. Beholder skin."

"...yes, that's pretty weird." Aarindarius admitted, then teleported both them and the boxes back to the tower.

***

Later that day, having decided that his research was finished for the evening, Aarindarius ventured downstairs in search of something else to do. A rattling sound coming from the kitchen attracted his attention, and he headed towards it to investigate. Upon reaching the door he saw one of the children perched on a stool and wearing an apron that came down to its feet, happily rolling out what appeared to be cookie dough.

The little elf saw him and looked up, grinning. "Hullo Aary-dary!"

"What are you doing?" he said, eyeing the flour that dusted the elf's orange hair and the surrounding floor.

"Making biscuits!"

"Oh? And where's your parent?" He asked.

"My sibling ran off and parent went to get him." The elf said happily, absentmindedly poking the biscuit dough with the rolling pin. As if on cue, Inkyrius appeared at the doorway carrying the other child, who was similarly grubby and wearing an identical apron.

"Oh, hello."

"I see baking is a family business." Aarindarius commented.

"It's not just baking they like. They absolutely _relish_ anything that gives them maximum potential to make a mess with the minimum effort." The elf said wearily, but with a smile. Aarindarius realized it was the first time he'd seen Inkyrius smile since arriving. "Sorry about the state of the kitchen."

"Don't worry about it, I'll clear up." Aarindarius offered as Inkyrius put the tray of misshapen biscuits in the oven then began untying the children's aprons.

"You would? I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no problem, nothing a bit of magic can't fix."

"Thanks. I need to get these two cleaned up and off to bed." The elf said, picking each of them up in one arm and carrying them out past the wizard. The red-headed child twisted around and waved. Aarindarius waved bemusedly back, then started tidying up.

It was several Prestidigitations later - and a bit manual scrubbing for the larger bits of dough - that Aarindarius deemed the kitchen back to its usual state. The tray of biscuits was cooling on the bench, only slightly overdone. He took one and went to find Inkyrius to see if he could lend a hand with anything else.

Upon reaching the spare bedroom, he found the elf children already tucked in to bed and presumably trancing. What he didn't find was Inkyrius, and he stood there for a moment wondering where the baker could have gone. He continued down the corridor, and then paused again outside the study. A quiet sobbing sound was coming from behind the closed door, and he pushed it open to see the desk lamp lit. Inkyrius however, was curled up against the wall, clutching something, and tears were rolling down the baker's face.

Aarindarius crossed the room silently to sit down on the floor next to the other elf. From here he could see that what the elf was holding was a slightly crumpled piece of paper, but whatever was on it was hidden from view. Noticing the wizard, Inkyrius re-folded the paper and placed it on the carpet, before wiping the tears away vigorously. "I'm so silly, crying like this.

"You're not. Not silly." Aarindarius said quietly.

"I don't know how to feel anymore. I look back and I wonder if things were ever really okay, or if it just took me too long to realise I wasn't happy."

"You don't have to make any decisions, not right away. Give it some time." He said, putting an arm around Inkyrius, who leant onto his shoulder.

"Thank you for being here for me."

Aarindarius hesitated, and then slowly, uncertainly, he lowered his head and kissed Inkyrius.

Inkyrius' eyes widened, and the wizard realised he'd made a mistake.

There was confusion in those green eyes, confusion and fear, and the baker quickly pulled away from the embrace. "Please, don't." Inkyrius whispered.

Aarindarius stayed where he was, frozen with indecision as Inkyrius scrambled up and ran out of the room, tears reappearing. He didn't follow. He wanted to help, but he didn't want to risk scaring the elf further. Stupid. Stupid! He berated himself, grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging until it hurt. It didn't help.

The piece of paper was lying on the floor a few feet away, and he reached over for it. He unfolded it. The cheerful colours glaring out of the dim light seemed to mock him.

He rose to his feet and walked over to the desk, laying the drawing down carefully and smoothing out the creases. He was about to turn the lamp off, when something in the waste paper bin caught his eye, and he fished it out. It was a legal form, half filled in then abandoned. He returned in to the bin with a sigh. Stupid. Inkyrius had enough to deal with at the moment, without adding his clumsy advances to the list.

He turned off the light and walked out of the room.


End file.
